This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
To optimize the appearance of video images derived from film on a television display, it is common practice to upconvert video that originated as 24 or 30 frames per second (fps) film to a higher frame rate video format. Such an upconversion process entails duplicating existing frames and using them more than once to increase the frame rate. Noise that exists in the original 24 fps domain (i.e., recursive noise) becomes more difficult to remove after the upconversion process.
Conventional recursive noise reduction systems reduce noise in upconverted video frames by generating a noise reduction (NR) correction signal for each upconverted video frame based on the difference between the current frame and the previously filtered video frame. Such systems, however, typically fail to provide effective noise correction for video frames that do not immediately follow a film frame boundary. An improved system and method of providing recursive noise correction in a video system is desirable.